Destiny Continues
by Chris0685
Summary: It has been over 3 years since the crew entered stasis. The crew wakes and finds Eli missing and nothing left behind... Rated T to be safe
1. Destiny Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt to write any sort of story, please leave feedback either negative or positive so I can improve my writing. If I get some feedback I will write the next chapter starting from the time the crew enters stasis. Hope you like and enjoy and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors._

Destiny

It has been 3 years 7 month and 19 days since Destiny left the galaxy behind with the drones, Destiny drops of FTL on approach to a red dwarf to recharge.

As Destiny is leaving the star with full sublight engines running, pushing them away from the star the console in the stasis pod room activates and starts running through the program Eli wrote to wake the crew. Just as Destiny is about to open the pods to the last group that entered stasis a power conduit running through the wall behind the console explodes destroying the console to the pods.

Destiny noticed the explosion in the stasis room and starts up a secondary command sequence on the bridge. Lines of text appear on the screen followed quickly by an error, "Malfunction, Unable to access file" and all power on the bridge shuts down.

While Destiny is trying to find a solution to the stasis pods Destiny re-enters FTL to continue on with the mission the Ancients set for her. As Destiny enters FTL there is a bright light on the bridge followed by a male form radiating white light standing in front of the captain's chair.

He walks over to one of the CI consoles types a few commands into Destiny then looks around the bridge and sighs. "Look after them Destiny and they will look after you." He then leaves the same way he appeared.

All the power on the bridge comes back to life as soon as he left. The console running the command for the pods starts running again but this time making it all the way through the program. The first group of stasis pods open.

Col Young is the first to wake lying on the floor in front of the pod looking at Dr Rush next to him. "Rush, wake up."

"Hmm…" was the reply.

Col Young climbs to his feet and leans on the pod for balance, "Rush get up, we need to find out our condition."

He looks at Dr Rush again and then notices the last pod that was meant for Eli and walks over to it, "Empty."

"What?" Rush mumbles.

"Eli's not here, now get up." Col Young replies.

Rush finally manages to get up and walks over to where the console was and then he looks alarmed and looked back at Young, "This isn't possible."

"What isn't possible?" Young replies.

"The stasis pods console has been destroyed we shouldn't be awake, what the hell has happened while we were asleep." Rush said.

"Grab a radio and get to the bridge and find out what has been happening, where we are, how long we were in stasis, our overall status and also do a search for any life signs on this ship," Young ordered.

Just then TJ groans and Col Young rushes over to help her stand. Lt Scott and Greer were already on there feet and making there way to help.

"TJ are you alright?" asked the Col.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit disorientated," TJ replied looking around.

She gets to her feet and collapses. "Scott and Greer get her to the infirmary, I'll be on the bridge if you need me." Young grabs a radio on his way out.

Scott and Greer help TJ to the infirmary.

"Lt Scott and Sgt Greer when we get to the infirmary I will need to do a check up we don't know what the stasis has done to us." TJ informed them.

"Yes maim." They both reply.

Young's radio went off "Col young this is Rush come to the bridge as soon as you can, Rush out."

"I am really getting tired of that man." Col Young thinks to himself.

A few minutes later Young walks onto the bridge to see Rush working hard at a CI console. "Alright what's going on Rush?"

"Well where to start, we were in stasis longer then expected. The ship is in good shape except for a main power conduit exploding in the stasis room, bypasses were set in place just before we woke by something unknown." Rush reported. "We have left the last galaxy behind and don't seem to be any drones in the vicinity and no other life signs on board."

"How much longer were we in stasis?" asked Young

"We were in stasis for 3 years and nearly 8 months." Rush replied.

"Okay that's not so bad, what about that power conduit what do you mean by it was bypassed by something unknown?" Young questioned.

"I don't know how it was bypassed." Rush replied getting more irritated. "The system was just about to release us from stasis when the conduit blew which stopped us waking up and then a secondary system on the bridge activated to wake us which there was no secondary system before we went to sleep, then secondary system failed as well, then the sensors stopped recording on the bridge for 5 minutes then came back up and everything was working fine again."

'What do you mean there was no secondary system to wake us?" Young asked. "Do you mean to say that if there wasn't a second system we wouldn't have woken up at all? Who put that second system in place?"

"No idea Col I am still working on that." Replied Rush now starting to get angry.

"You haven't found Eli yet?" asked Young concerned for the young man.

"No, no sign of Eli not even any kino recordings in Destiny's database." Replied Rush also concerned.

"Keep at it and let me know what else you find, I am going to check on TJ." Replied Young as he walks off the bridge.

Camille caught up with Young just after he left the bridge.

"Col Young what's going on?" asked Camille.

"We are safe for now, no sign of Eli and the ship is doing ok. Once you get the all clear from TJ you can use the stones to report to earth that we are still here." replied Young.

"What do you mean there is no sign of Eli? What happened?" Camille asked.

Col Young stops and takes a deep breath. "The last pod couldn't be fixed in the time frame we had, Eli volunteered to stay out to fix it and only had 2 weeks to do it. When we woke up the damaged pod was empty and not functioning." Answered Col Young.

"Oh my god," Camille says sounding shocked.

"We have done a search with the internal sensors and no sign of Eli but that doesn't mean he isn't here somewhere I will organise a search soon after other matters have been dealt with," responded Col Young.

"Right, I'll go see TJ then visit earth." Camille states as she turns and heads for the infirmary.

Col Young just stands there looking after Camille thinking "Where the hell are you Eli."

As Col Young is walking down the corridor to the infirmary Lt Johanson and Chloe walk out. "Lt Johanson and Chloe can you please head to Eli's quarters and see if you can find any trace of Eli or where he might be please."

"Yes sir." Lt Johanson and Chloe respond.

"Thank you." Young replies and heads into the infirmary.

"TJ how are you doing?" Young asked with concern written on his face.

"Col, I'm fine thanks sir," TJ responds. "Sir all personal so far check out and your next."

Col Young sits down on the bed and lets TJ do her check up. After 5 minutes he is given the all clear. Young walks out heading towards the observation deck to look at this new galaxy they are in.

Col Young is standing at the railing on the observation deck when he is interrupted by his radio "Col Young this is Rush please respond."

"Yes Dr Rush how can I help you?" replies Col Young

"I can't open the rest of the pods, I need more time and need to fix that console in the stasis room." Rush says on the other end of the radio.

"How much time do you need to make the repairs?" Young asks.

"2 to 3 months depending if I can get help from personal from earth." Rush replied.

"Ok get on it asap." Answered Young then turned off his radio. "Where are you Eli we need your help."

Just then looking out the window towards the front of the ship Col Young sees a white glowing figure just floating there looking at him.


	2. Destiny Chapter 2

_Sorry for taking so long with the this chapter and its abit smaller then the last one but I need to keep some suspense up._

_I have decided to continue on with Destiny for a few more chapters and then go back in time to when they entered stasis._

_Thanks for reading my next chapter._

_Reviews:_

_Assassin Master Uzumaki: I agree there is not enough SGU stories on here that's why I decided to try and write a story myself. I can't answer your question sorry it might give away too much or not give anything away._

_Eadane: Thank you for your review and I'll try and keep up the good work._

Destiny

As Col Young is watching the figure floating in space at the front of the ship one of its arms raises and points towards the bridge and then vanishes.

"Rush this is Young did you just see or get any readings from the front of the ship?" Young asked over his radio.

"I didn't see anything but checking the sensor data now." Rush responded.

Col Young rubs his temples while waiting for an answer back from Rush, he turns then heads towards the bridge. "When can I ever get a break of weird things and just get some good luck for once." Young thinks to himself.

"Col Young this is Rush," Rush says over the radio. "Sensor data showing unknown at the front of the ship, looks identical to the sensor data on the bridge just before we woke up."

"Figure out what that was Rush because I just seen a human shaped figure floating at the front of the ship pointing towards the bridge." Young responded.

Col Young walks onto the bridge 5 minutes later and asks "Dr Rush do you have anything about the unknown sensor data yet?"

"Nothing Col, all I can get out of the computer is that it is an unknown entity but I also did find out that's its not the first time that has happened on or around this ship." Rush answered.

"What do you mean Rush?" Young asked.

"It means that what ever you just seen has been here numerous time. It first started appearing about 16 days after we entered stasis and has made an appearance of at least 10 times all over the ship." Rush replied.

"Could it be Eli?" Young asked with hope in his heart for the young man that has saved them many times.

"I can't tell you that Col as every time that it shows up all the power shuts down in the area and all the sensors record is unknown." Rush said. "We have to wait for the next time and see if we can get closer and see what it is."

"Ok I will inform the crew and tell them to keep an eye out and not to get to close to it, now our food situation is getting quite bad we need to stop off and get some supplies at the next planet." Col Young said.

"I have told Destiny that we need food and water and currently she is looking into the data from the seed ships to find a suitable planet for us but it isn't looking good for us at the moment." Rush answered.

"Well keep me posted and if you need anything I will be in my room trying to get some sleep." Young said then walked out of the bridge towards his room.

Half way to his room Lt Johanson and Chloe approached him. "Col sir we have searched Eli's quarters and found some files on his laptop that might be relevant to what happened to him but we are unable to access the files they are encrypted." Lt Johanson reported.

"Get it to Rush and get him to work on it." Young replied. "Oh also, thank you."

Col Young is walking down the long hallways heading to his room for some much needed rest when all the power shut down in the hallway.

"Rush this is Young, What's going on? Just lost power here." Young said over his radio.

"Col, Im re….ng ….own sen… d..a." Rush responds breaking up on the radio.

"Say again Rush you are breaking up." Young replied.

When Col Young got no response back on the radio he pulled his flash light and turned it on. The flashlight started to flicker on and off before finally turning off for the last time leaving Col Young in near complete darkness.

Lt Johanson and Chloe arrive at the bridge to get Rush's help with Eli's Laptop and decrypting the files then they hear Col Young on the radio.

"Say again Rush you are breaking up."

"I am reading unknown in that section." Replied Rush into the radio.

"Col Young did you get that." Rush asked through the radio a few minutes later.

"Lt Scott and Sgt Greer report to the corridor leading to Col Young's room I am reading unknown sensor data in that area the same as before." Rush ordered through the radio.

"On it." Lt Scott replies over the radio and double times to the corridor.

"What can we do Rush." Chloe asks.

"Chloe get on that CI console and see if you can direct any of the external sensors into that corridor so we can get an exact reading on this thing." Rush replied.

Chloe rushes over to the console and a few minutes later. "I can only get 1 of the external sensors to scan that corridor Rush and you are not going to believe what it has found." Chloe said.

Col Young is walking down the corridor heading towards his room to get his back up flash light when he notices a glow coming from behind him. He turns around and see's the white glowing figure slowing coming into focus and getting brighter.

"Why are you here?" The white glowing figure asks.

"We are stuck here and now we explore to try and find a way home." Young replies trying to keep a grip on his reality.

"What have you done to this ship?" it asks.

"We are trying to survive as best as we can." Young replies.

"You have 24 hours." It states and rushes towards him then fades out quickly just before impact.

Col Young can hear running footsteps coming from down the hall and he turns and see's Lt Scott and Sgt Greer rounding the corner weapons at the ready.

"Stand down gentlemen." Young orders.

"Col Young please respond." Chloe says over the radio.

"Yes Chloe I can hear you, go ahead." Young replied.

"Sir you need to get up here to the bridge we got sensor lock on what has been appearing and your and you need to see it to believe it." Chloe responds.

"On my way." Young said and started towards the bridge. "Can I ever get any rest."

A few minutes later Col Young arrives on the bridge. "What do you have Chloe?"

"Col you need to come over here and look at it for yourself." Chloe said.

Young walks over to the console and looks at the readings. "How can that be possible?" Young asks out loud.


End file.
